Happy Birthday, Yuma
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: it's Yuma's birthday, and Yuma's female classmates have plans. rated for lemons. I don't own yu-gi-oh zexal
1. Chapter 1

small harem story. chapter edited.

* * *

><p>Rio Kastle walked through Heartland, thinking of a certain boy with black and red hair, Yuma Tsukumo. He had helped stop the Barian Vector and Don Thousand, and saved her and her brother, Reginald, AKA Shark, even after they betrayed him and the others after finding out she was Marin and Reginald was Nash. She had no idea why, but her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a familiar voice.<p>

"Rio!"

The blue-haired teen looked around, and saw someone waving at her. She saw it was Tori Meadows, sitting at a table outside the café. She slowly approached the table, sitting down at a free table. She looked, and saw Anna and Cathy were sitting at there too.

"So…" Rio started in an awkward tone.

"Rio, you don't have to feel awkward talking to us," Cathy said.

"Yeah, we put the whole thing behind us," Anna said.

"Sorry. Guess I still feel a little guilty about all that happened. So, Tori, um, what did you call me over for?"

"Well, Yuma's birthday is coming up this Saturday, and I was wondering if you'd like to help us with a special present I got planned for it," Tori said.

"Sure, I guess so. What is it?"

Tori leaned in, and whispered her plan to the Barian. Rio blushed a deep shade of red.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"What about Yuma's sister, Kari? And his granny?"

"His granny's going to a friend's for the weekend. I've got plans for Kari. So, what do you say?"

Rio thought about it for a minute before saying…

"Okay, I'm in."

"Great. Let's get to work."

-That following Saturday, in the Tsukumo household-

"Mmm, yeah, that was a good sleep," Yuma said as he woke up, he looked to his sides, and saw Rio and Tori to his left and Anna and Cathy to his right. "Ah, nice to see my four female friends sleeping in the bed with me." It took Yuma a minute to realize what he had said. "Wait, what?" Yuma flew out of his bed, and landed face first on the hardwood floor.

"Yuma, are you okay?" he heard the girls ask.

"I'm fine, but what are you guys doing in my bed?"

"Happy birthday, Yuma!"

"Thanks, but again, why are you all in my bed?"

"You'll find out soon," Tori said, showing Yuma that she was buck-naked.

Yuma looked at the other girls, and saw they were all naked too.

"Yuma, time for breakfast!" Kari shouted from downstairs.

"Well, let's go."

"Whoa, wait. Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Don't need to. You'll see why when we get downstairs."

Yuma followed the girls, his eyes locked on their asses as they rolled their hips. Once they were downstairs, Yuma's eyes bugged out. On top of the table was his sister, only she was buck-naked with food all over her. Yuma looked at her forehead, and saw a Barian mind control device.

"Rio, why'd you put that on my sister?"

"It was Tori's idea," Rio said, a very noticeable blush on her face.

"Yeah, this way, she wouldn't bother us when we give you your extra-special present. In fact, we've got quite a few of things planned for today. This is one of our presents. Kari will obey any command you or any of us give her. Go on, give it a try."

"Maybe after we eat."

"Then let's dig in!" Anna said, but she was stopped by the others.

"Anna, where are your manners?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, Yuma will eat off his sisters while we enjoy some sausage," Tori said.

Yuma had no idea what they were talking about, but he started eating off of his sister. He started with the pancakes on her breasts, feeling a little awkward. However, that feeling faded away as he felt one of the girls suck his cock while another one licked what the first couldn't engulf, and the last two sucked on his balls.

'So that's what Tori meant by enjoying some sausage,' Yuma thought.

Yuma continued on like this for another few minutes until all that was left was some cherries between Kari's toes, a strawberry in her navel, and half a strawberry in her mouth while the top half was out. Yuma licked between his sister's toes, tasting the mix of the strawberries and his sister's feet. He strangely liked the taste of his sister's feet. Then he went for her navel. Then he went for the mouth strawberry. As he tried to take it out, Kari gripped the sides of his head, and slammed their lips against each other. She inserted her tongue in, and put the strawberry in his mouth. When she pulled back, Yuma swallowed, and came all over the younger girls. They cleaned up, and smiled. Yuma decided to try and see if his sister would really do what he said.

"Alright, sis, I want you to get out your camera, and record yourself masturbating while sucking my cock."

She left, bringing back her camera and switching it on. Then she got in a prime position, and started fingering herself. Yuma put his cock in her face, and she started sucking him off with a fury. This continued for about five minutes before he came in her mouth.

"Don't let a single drop escape your mouth. Swallow every last bit."

Kari obeyed her brother, swallowing every last drop.

"Now, Kari, go get dressed so you can drive us to our first stop for Yuma's birthday," Tori commanded.

"As you wish," Kari said, leaving Yuma and the girls.

The kids got dressed too. Yuma dressed in his usual outfit, but the girls were dressed in a way that made Yuma hard all over again. Kari was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit that was a couple sizes too small, her breasts and ass tightly outlined in the outfit. Tori was dressed in a green shirt with a pink heart in the middle of it and a green miniskirt. Cathy was wearing a black shirt with a kitten and a black miniskirt with her usual tail attachment sticking out. Anna was wearing a red tank top with tight red shorts. Rio was wearing a blue shirt that had 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT' in green letters, and blue short shorts. The girls went out to the car, Yuma following like a moth drawn to a flame, and they drove off to their first stop for Yuma's best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter. sorry it's short.

* * *

><p>Yuma was shocked at the sight of this. Every female was wearing little to nothing, and seemed to be flashing him, even women Yuma knew were loyal to their husbands. Speaking of which, Yuma didn't see any of the other males around at all.<p>

"Tori had me use my Barian powers to create a field spell card to encompass the whole city," Rio said. "It puts all the men except for you to sleep while all the girls get horny and show off to you."

"Wouldn't it scar some of them that they did this while being married?"

"Nope," Tori said. "When the day is over, they'll go to sleep, and when they wake up, everything will be back to normal, and no one but the five of us will remember anything. That way, no one will try to kill you."

Yuma sighed in relief. Still, he didn't know what to think of this. He had no idea where they were going, and Kari was sitting on his crotch, using the seatbelt to keep him trapped. He didn't know how much longer he could go before snapping.

Finally, after 10 minutes of driving, they stopped. As they got out, Yuma gasped when he saw who was before them. Standing there with her long pink hair and green eyes was Luna. She wore a belly shirt with a white moon that showed a ton of cleavage and the edge of her lacy bra. She also had a short skirt that showed off her lacy panties that sunk into her butt. Yuma turned to the girls, wondering what was going on.

"You and Luna are gonna have a strip duel," Anna said.

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Basically, for every 1000 life points either of you lose, you must take off one article of clothing. Also, socks and shoes don't count."

Yuma gulped, got his deck out, and got ready to duel.

* * *

><p>sorry for stopping right here. that's just how I roll.<p> 


End file.
